User blog:TheHolyCircle12/0.12.0 update features!!
I'm so exited for 0.12.0!! I have been waiting for flower pots, ocelots, the Nether, enchantments, potions and Anvils as well as both the snow and iron golems. There will be new mobs: said snow and iron golems; wither skeletons, ghasts, zombie villagers, blazes, and even mobs with ARMOUR or tools! Some of the new items are flower pots, Anvils, enchanting tables, the brewing stand, loads of different potions, mob heads and I'm not sure, but I think there might be a packed ice block added as well as fermented spider eyes, spider eyes, gold nuggets, glistering melon, golden carrots, blaze rods, blaze powder, ghast tears, water bottles, nether quartz ore, soul sand, nether wart, the nether portal block and more! You will also have new spawn eggs such as the ocelot, the ghast and the blaze. To spawn a wither skeleton just use a normal skeleton spawn egg in the nether. In this update, you will also have the ability to Sprint and crouch! Something I am sure we have ALL been waiting for. You will also be able to vary the difficulty level and will have more options in the menu. If you set the difficulty lower, mobs will spawn as they usually do in 0.11.x - without armour. Turn the difficulty right up, though, and they will spawn occasionally with armour, which is sometimes dropped. Also, now added is the hunger bar! Again, I think a lot of people have been waiting for this as well as... EXPERIENCE!! Obviously you will need XP Points for enchanting, combining and naming items. Unfortunately though, they have not yet added horses, nametags, saddles or leads. :( I think a lot of people, myself amongst them, have been waiting a long time for these four things to come but sadly, they have not arrived this update. I do not know the exact update date for 0.12.0, but I have heard it may be on the twelfth of August 2015, alas, I do not know how true this is. A funny thing to see on the 0.12.0 update is the creepers running from the tamed cats (yes, you can tame them!) and ocelots, which is always a welcome sight! That's all I can think of for now, but if I think of anything else, I'll be sure to post it! Another thing that has been added for the 0.12.1 update is weather. Snow and rain have been introduced. In the taiga biome, snow on leaves will have gravity and just snow in general, making the leaves look frosty. This is an effect that is not confined to the taiga biome. There has also been in game music added so you can enjoy the minecraft ambiance, even with your eyes closed. So long as you have your volume up, at least.. There have been poisonous potatoes added as well as rabbit feet. I'm not sure if they have actually added rabbits though, or if it is just a creative thing. Inventory is changed to the pc inventory and I believe you can now use interactive blocks in creative, which is yet another thing that I know at least I have been waiting for for a while! Have fun mining! Category:Blog posts